


The World's A Stage

by riyakataria



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Carmilla, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I just wanted an excuse to write this, Mild Kink, References to Shakespeare, Smut, broody gay is broody, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyakataria/pseuds/riyakataria
Summary: When Carmilla and Laura are paired up for a Shakespeare project in drama class, Carmilla does not see it going the way it does.(Rated M for smut)





	The World's A Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first time writing proper smut so please feel free to tell me if it sucks! Let me know if you have any constructive criticism, and I hope you like it!

“Okay class, let’s begin with our Shakespeare scenes for the final in this class! Now, remember, we want to make these unique, so put your own twist to it!”

Carmilla groaned. When she had decided to take Drama to compensate for her mandatory arts elective, she had expected a free period to catch up on homework and, well, brood. Instead, she was stuck with freshmen that wanted to think they could be the next Tony Awards winners, homework that made absolutely no sense, and an overenthusiastic drama teacher who reminded Carmilla of Mrs. Darbus from High School Musical just a little too much. And now, here she was, sitting in the back row of the theatre and trying to pretend that she wouldn’t have to go make a fool of herself on that stage up front.

“And now to assign the partners! I will be choosing your partners randomly, and you will get the chance to possibly work with a new student!”

Ms. Speilsdorf reached into the black hat in front of her and began pulling out slips of paper at random.

“Let’s see, our first scene will be….As You Like It Act 3 Scene 2 with….” Her hand shuffled around for what seemed to be hours. “Lafontaine and Lola Perry!”

The tightly-wound redhead glanced at Lafontaine, who cheekily grinned at her and shot her a thumbs up. Their hair was sticking up in all directions (no doubt the implications of yet another failed science project) but Carmilla did not fail to notice Perry’s soft smile as she looked fondly at her best friend.

“Danny Lawrence and Wilson Kirsch will be performing Act 2 Scene 2 from Romeo and Juliet!” Carmilla winced as the beefcake sitting a couple of rows in front of her exploded into a ball of joy.

“Yo D-Bear, this is going to be so cool! We’re totally going to rock this scene! I’m already thinking of costumes. Like, we could totally make this a modern day thing and Romeo could wear his football jersey and‐oh! You could be a cheerleader!” Kirsch continued gushing as Danny rolled her eyes at most of his suggestions. Carmilla smirked at them as Ms. Speilsdorf prattled on, almost feeling bad for Danny. Keyword: _almost_.

“Carmilla Karnstein,” Carmilla’s neck snapped up hearing her name, “You will be performing the first scene of the second act of Taming of the Shrew with….Laura Hollis! What an interesting pair! Ah, the joys of theatre! That is all of the pairs”

Carmilla shut her eyes. This was _not_ happening. No way was she about to work with one of the most infuriating juniors she had ever laid her eyes on.

“Carmilla! Hi! Looks like we’re working together! I can’t wait!” Carmilla winced. She could practically _hear_ the exclamation points at the end of the girl’s sentences.

“Look cupcake, there is not one atom within me that wants to be in this godforsaken class. So can we please tone down the zip-i-dee-doo-da and just do what we have to do so I can graduate?”

Laura scrunched her brow. “Okay….I don’t know why you’re such a Broody McBroodface but I promise that you are going to love Shakespeare when this is over!”

“I highly doubt that buttercup. There are….other things that I enjoy much more.” Carmilla winked at Laura, who was steadily getting redder. 

“Stop that!”

“Stop what, creampuff?”

“Stop with the, the confectionary nicknames and the innuendos and the general nihilism going on over there!” Laura waved her hands frantically all over the place.

“But why? It’s so much fun.” Carmilla stretched her body out, not failing to take notice of Laura’s distracted gaze as Carmilla’s shirt rode up her stomach. Crossing her hands behind her back, Carmilla once again smirked at a gaping Laura and said, “Now cupcake, why don’t you tell me what this scene is about?”

“Well, uh, you see….” Laura shook her head, trying to pull herself out of the stupor she was in. “It’s about two sisters, Kate and Bianca, who are fighting because Kate thinks Bianca is trying to steal her husband, so Kate chases Bianca around and ties her up and Bianca is just trying to escape but Kate won’t let her go and it’s really just a whole mess and‐”

“Cupcake, breathe. So you’re saying this Bianca girl is just tied up for the whole scene? Sounds kinky.” Carmilla winked once again at a sputtering Laura.

“Stop that!” Laura huffed. “Okay, we have to change it up somehow, so why don’t we make them best friends instead of sisters?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Sounds easy enough cupcake. I don’t care what you want to do as long as I get to be the one tied up. Seems like less work.” 

\------

Outside of class, Carmilla rarely associated herself with the drama students. Instead, she liked to sit in the corner of the library, rereading everything in the school’s limited philosophy section. But it seemed as if there was no avoiding Laura Hollis.

The tiny junior was simply _everywhere_. Carmilla wasn’t going to lie and deny that she was a little startled by how much she had begun noticing Laura in the halls, different classrooms, and even the hipster coffee shop where the senior worked. It was almost alluring how Laura bit her lips when she was stressed or focusing (which, from a purely objective standpoint, Carmilla found _extremely_ hot). Even within the class, Laura was by no means any less interesting. Despite Carmilla’s multiple attempts to get her to loosen up, Laura was not ready to budge on her seriousness for the Shakespeare scene project. Carmilla had memorized her lines after the infuriatingly enthusiastic actor kept texting her reminders to do so, and wouldn’t get off her back until she did. To put it simply, Laura Hollis was a powerhouse.

But when Laura came to school one day distant and lonely, Carmilla immediately knew something was wrong. There was no way that Laura, the girl who lived, breathed, and ate theatre would be so depressed in her favorite class of the day. Against her better judgment, Carmilla pulled Laura outside under the pretense of practicing their Shakespeare piece.

“Creampuff, what’s wrong?”

Laura simply averted her eyes and spoke to the ground. “Nothing. Let’s just get back to work.” She began walking back into the theatre.

“Cupcake,” Carmilla tried to get her attention, but Laura didn’t stop. “Laura.”

Laura turned around in surprise, hearing her name being said by Carmilla for the first time.

“Laura, there’s something wrong, and there’s only so much I can do if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but why don’t we do this? Let’s skip fourth period.” Laura immediately looked scandalized. “Come on creampuff, it’s not that bad. I know this great bakery two blocks away‐”

At the mention of baked goods, Laura lit up briefly. Carmilla laughed softly at the expression on her face. “Come on creampuff, I’ll even buy you a cupcake.”

\------

Neither Carmilla nor Laura brought up the incident after that, but slowly, they began to form something resembling a friendship. Laura began hanging around Carmilla a lot more and introducing her to her group of friends (Carmilla wanted nothing to do with any of them at first, but everyone, with the exception of Danny, began to grow on her). Carmilla, in exchange, tried to put a little more effort into their drama scene. Their scene was memorized and worked out. Now, the two were simply working out the small flaws (a lot of which included Laura hitting Carmilla on the shoulder whenever she made some sort of dirty joke). 

Throughout their time together, Carmilla had caught Laura’s eyes traveling down Carmilla’s body more than once. Every time she was caught, Laura’s eyes would snap up to meet Carmilla’s own and Laura would mumble some sort of excuse to continue working. Carmilla knew she was hot. She had inherited all of the attractive genes from her parents, so it was no surprise to her that Laura found her attractive. But what did surprise Carmilla is the fact that she herself had begun experiencing some sort of attraction towards Laura Hollis.

It wasn’t a crush. No, that was absurd. Carmilla Karnstein didn’t do _crushes_. Nonetheless, there was something different about Laura that Carmilla couldn’t quite put her finger on. As Laura and she began spending more time together, the tension continued to build. Even the mad scientist, Lafontaine, began giving them strange looks during Laura and Carmilla’s many interactions.

At this point, Carmilla honestly did not know what to do. So her and Laura continued to ignore the static between them and instead, devoted themselves into their scene.

It was three nights before performances when it all happened.

\-----

Carmilla was _pissed_. Anything that could go wrong in her life seemed to be happening to her that day. Her leather pants were torn by some moron jock who couldn’t tell a pencil from a rock, she had left her heavily weighted assignment at home, and on top of that, right now after school, Laura would not shut up about their goddamn Shakespeare scene.

They were at Laura’s house in her bedroom. Her father had left the two at home alone after no less than sixteen warnings of staying safe and three emergency procedure runthroughs. Laura had assured Carmilla that they would have the house to themselves for the next five hours.

Which is why Carmilla didn’t hesitate when she decided to take her anger out on the stupid Shakespeare scene. She was cussing out the goddamn drama teacher for assigning this when Laura began yelling back at her.

“Carm, I get that you hate that class with every fiber of your being, but can you please drop that unaffected attitude for one minute and take this seriously?”

Carmilla was shocked at the blonde’s outrage, but that still did not stop her. Instead, Carmilla advanced towards Laura, forcing her to step back till Laura’s back was flat against the wall that was opposite chair, where the rope was currently sitting. As she towered over Laura, one arm over Laura’s head and the other at her side, Carmilla noticed how Laura’s breath caught as she leaned in and whispered, “Why don’t you make me….creampuff?”

Maybe it was those words. Maybe it was the tension, hanging thick and heavy in the air. Maybe it was the way that Carmilla’s eyes flickered to Laura’s lips right after saying those words.

Carmilla didn’t know what caused it, but the next thing she knew was that Laura’s lips were on hers and god, this girl did not waste time. Laura pushed herself away from the wall, her hands traveling all over Carmilla’s lean body. Carmilla let out a short sigh and shuddered as Laura sucked on her pulse point. Then, Laura was pushing her onto the chair and straddling her, her hands expertly unbuttoning Carmilla’s flannel and sucking on her neck. _Fuck_ , Carmilla thought, _this is going to leave a mark_.

Carmilla reached up to run her hands through Laura’s hair, but Laura pushed them down immediately. Carmilla let out a whine of protest and Laura, after a moment’s worth of thinking, reached for the rope sitting on her desk. Before Carmilla knew what was happening, Laura had tied her hands behind the chair, just like the beginning of their Shakespeare scene. 

“Now Carm,” Laura growled, “let’s see if you can remember what our scene is like.” Whatever retort Carmilla had left the very instant Laura brushed her hand near Carmilla’s core.

“C-Creampuff, if y-you think‐”

Laura had now unbuttoned Carmilla’s pants and was drawing small circles on top of Carmilla’s underwear. She pulled her hand away and Carmilla immediately whined at the loss of contact. She was practically aching for Laura to do _anything_.

“Now Carm, let’s behave. The only words I want you to be saying are Bianca’s lines” Her left hand began circling Carmilla’s nipples and her right hand found its way near Carmilla’s center. Laura flicked her finger over Carmilla’s clit to emphasize her point and smiled with satisfaction when Carmilla’s hips arched up. “Now go.”

Carmilla was already so close that it was embarrassing. What was this girl doing to her? But she was desperate for any type of release, so she began stuttering her lines out.

“G-good dear friend, w-wrong me n-not nor wrong y-yourself to make a b-bondmaid and a s-slave of me.”

“Good job Carm. You’re doing so well.” Carmilla would never admit it, but the simple praise sent a rush of wetness down to Carmilla’s core. Laura now had one finger pushing into Carmilla as her other hand moved on to drawing circles in Carmilla’s core.

“But f-for these other g-gods, unbind my‐oh my god.” Without warning, Laura had pushed two fingers into her and had started up a rough pace. 

“Keep going Carm….unless you want me to stop?”

Carmilla was so close. She swallowed, attempting to keep herself together. “U-unbind my hands, I’ll p-pull them o-off my-myself….”

Laura had now moved in front of her and was going as fast as she could. “Don’t you dare stop now Carmilla!”

“And w-what you will c-command m-me will I d-do, so w-well I know m-my duty to my e-elders.”

And with the ending of Carmilla’s speech, Laura added another finger in and _twisted_ , and Carmilla came undone. Laura slowly pushed her fingers in and out to help Carmilla ride the waved of her orgasm, but soon Carmilla’s body went limp against the chair. Laura untied the rope and straddled Carmilla once again. Kissing Carmilla’s forehead and pushing her hair out of her face, Laura lifted Carmilla’s chin up a bit.

“Carm? Are you okay?”

“Never better creampuff. Never better.”

They sat there for a minute or two until Carmilla began shifting. Before Laura knew it, she was pushed onto her bed, with a _very_ sexy Carmilla looming over her.

“My turn cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Please let me know what you thought and feel free to leave a comment below! Thank you for reading!


End file.
